


Evening In

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24/7 bdsm lifestyle, BDSM, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John packed up in his new office and sent a text to Stiles to signal that he was heading home. He hoped that the kid would be in a better mood than yesterday. They had been having a hard few days.</p><p>Well, it was understandable. Midterms were coming up and Stiles was studying like crazy - even though he only took online classes and only had to actually go to the college a few times a month, it was still stressing him out.</p><p>Stress was a thing that Stiles definitely didn’t need.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Stiles and John have a 24/7 consensual D/s relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Got a prompt for you. If you don't like it, don't worry about it! Stiles and person x are in a 24/7 bdsm relationship. They still lead normal lives (well as normal as life can be, like with jobs/school etc) but person x controls everything Stiles does and Stiles has to ask for permission about basically everything and follow the rules. he has a set bedtime and sometimes even scheduled food because he himself isn't really able to take care of himself like an adult. *gives you all the cookies*
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> One of my many headcanons is that after the whole nogitsune thing, Stiles doesn’t trust himself anymore and gets into a 24/7 strong bdsm relationship. He needs to know that someone else is keeping him in check, someone else is making sure he gets through the day, because honestly he sometimes simply doesn’t notice that he’s hungry or thirsty or needs to shower or whatever. Someone else who isn’t him is taking some of the responsibility, he doesn’t have to trust himself to make right decisions.

John packed up in his new office and sent a text to Stiles to signal that he was heading home. He hoped that the kid would be in a better mood than yesterday. They had been having a hard few days.

Well, it was understandable. Midterms were coming up and Stiles was studying like crazy - even though he only took online classes and only had to actually go to the college a few times a month, it was still stressing him out.

Stress was a thing that Stiles definitely didn’t need.

* * *

Really, it all started after Allison’s death. At first, John didn’t know the full extent of things - maybe then he could have prepared himself - but no, of course not. He was the last one to know as always. Actually, he wondered if they would have even told him if Stiles didn’t get a mental breakdown.

The doctors called it a ‘mental crisis’ or something like that, but as John saw things, his son was simply overwhelmed by everything and snapped. He didn’t want to think about how he found Stiles that day.

But, they were better now.

It was very hard, especially at first but it didn’t take much time for John to realize that it was finally time to make his son his top - and only - priority. He quit as a sheriff. A friend of him, an old cop, was looking to sell his small, but well known security company, and John was more than ready to buy him out and say goodbye to grizzly murders and demons and all that bullshit.

They fought about it long and hard. It was awful at the time, but looking back, John knew that they needed it. Without that fight, he would have never found out just what Stiles needed, if not for those words shouted in the heat of the moment, he never would have found out  _who_ Stiles needed it from.

They kept it a secret, because it would have seemed scandalous and illegal for other people, but it worked for them. They needed each other. John loved Stiles and Stiles loved John and without either of them noticing or trying, it grew well beyond what was accepted between a father and a son.

Ever since Claudia’s death from a disease that couldn’t be stopped by anyone, John needed to feel in control, and ever since Allison died, killed by a monster wearing his face Stiles needed someone to take the reins and make sure that he was making the right decisions.

* * *

John parked the car. It was still early - one of the perks of owning his own business - and walked to the door slowly. He gave Stiles a fair warning with his text, but he knew that his boy could hear the car’s door slamming shut.

He tried not to show how relieved he was to find Stiles where he was supposed to be; kneeling beside the shoe rack with his hands behind his back.

He was dressed as usual, in some ratty sweatpants and one of John’s old t-shirts. The rigid posture collar around his neck looked completely out of place, but it wasn’t like he had to make Stiles wear it often.

“Hey, kiddo,” John said, leaning down and kissing his son’s forehead.

“Hi, dad.”

Stiles still sounded a bit sullen, but at least he didn’t look like he was about to start arguing. 

“Is dinner ready?” he asked, cupping his son’s chin and pulling a tiny bit to indicate that he was allowed to stand.

“Yeah. I made meatloaf,” Stiles said, and that was almost like a ‘sorry about yesterday’.

“Great, come on, I’m starving.”

They went to the kitchen. The table was made for one, with Stiles’ kneeling pillow by John’s chair.

They ate breakfast together, but dinner was about getting Stiles into the right headspace.

John sat. The food smelled delicious - Stiles had been trying new recipes now and again, and he could tell that there were spices in this one that he probably never even heard of.

He dug in, feeding Stiles along the way, offering him forkfuls of a little bit of everything. He was so proud. Stiles was obviously still unsettled and sour about his punishment, but he was behaving splendidly, opening his mouth whenever his father offered him something.

After dinner, John let Stiles do the dishes. At first he felt a bit bad about leaving the overwhelming majority of the housework to his son, but he had to realize that it was just one more thing Stiles needed. It served the dual purpose of giving him something he could do regularly as part of his schedule and the feeling that he was taking care of John.

He left him to it, and went to the living room, flopping down on the couch and opening his beer. It was alcohol free. It didn’t taste the same as a real one, but he knew it meant a lot to Stiles and besides, he couldn’t imagine even just touching his son while drinking.

He flipped through the channels, not really settling on anything until Stiles came in. He brought his pillow, and knelt between his father’s legs, waiting.

John could see that he was messing with his bracelet behind his back - it was thick and wide, wide enough to cover up his scars and remind him that he was John’s now -, and that meant that there was something bothering him.

“What’s bugging you, son?” John asked, focusing on Stiles.

His boy licked his lips a bit nervously before talking.

“Can we take it off yet?” he asked. He didn’t had to specify. John knew that the posture collar had to have been annoying him all day; Stiles liked to slouch, or find unbelievable positions to study in, and he probably couldn’t do any of that with his necked stretched straight. 

John didn’t like to deny him, but a punishment was a punishment.

He ruffled his son’s hair gently.

“I told you that you had to wear it until bath time,” he could already see that Stiles was about to argue, so he pushed his thumb into his mouth before he could talk.

“I know it had been unpleasant, but the whole point of you wearing it was that it didn’t let you get lost enough in your school work to forget to eat.”

Stiles knew that, of course, they talked about it in the morning, when John put the thing on, locking it in place with a little padlock at the back.

Stiles averted his eyes.

“But,” John continued, starting to fuck his son’s mouth with his finger lightly. “Considering how exceptionally good you have been so far, I guess we could have a bath a bit earlier.”

That was enough to get the boy’s attention back, John had to smile at the eagerness in his eyes.

“Of course, you have to take care of me first, I had a long day.”

Stiles nodded, licking the pad of his thumb. John took his hand away, leaning back on the couch, and letting Stiles open his pants. He was still soft, but he knew it wouldn’t stay like that for long.

Stiles did quick work of his fly, pulling his cock out fast but careful and a second later John was engulfed in his warm, wet mouth.

His boy was so very good at giving head, that it took no time at all to get him ready. As soon as he was fully hard, Stiles started bobbing his head, working his way down with intent focus. They’ve put a great deal of effort into teaching Stiles how to deep-throat, but at times like this, John thought that every moment was worth it.

It also didn’t hurt that he knew how riled up Stiles got, just from sucking John off.

“You are doing so good, sweetheart,” John said, cupping the back of his son’s head gently. They did this every night, but the feeling of Stiles’ soft, pink lips sliding over his cock never ceased to amaze him. “So very good. Take it all, baby, hm? Can you swallow all of daddy?”

Stiles took a few seconds to just pant with only the tip of John’s cock in his mouth, looking up at his father with eyes blown wide. John knew that look.

“Want me to help you, kiddo? Take a deep breath then, and let me show you how it’s done.” 

Stiles did just that, shivering as he felt John’s fingers tighten in his hair at the back of his head. Stiles loved it when his daddy just fucked his face.

John pulled, taking careful note of every twitch of his son’s body. He knew that Stiles liked a rough edge, but he would never hurt his boy.

It did feel fucking amazing, though.

He pulled, until Stiles’ nose was poking the sensitive skin of his stomach, throat working furiously around the tip of his dick. He didn’t let him move back right away, instead he kept the boy there for a few, glorious seconds.

John tried to keep up a rhythm, but it was hard with Stiles’ sweet, lovely mouth working on him. In a few minutes he was fucking his son’s face with abandon, grabbing his face in both of his hands when he felt his orgasm nearing and pulling him flush to his stomach.

He came just like that, come splashing straight down his dear boy’s throat.

John didn’t let himself bask in the afterglow, making sure that Stiles was okay, that his throat haven’t been damaged. Stiles coughed for a few seconds, but after he was given a few sips of water, he was looking at John with an almost drunk expression on his face.

John peered down at the sweats he was wearing, and sure enough, there was the tell-tale wet spot.

“Did you come, baby?” John asked with a chuckle. It wasn’t exactly the first time, but it was still a rarity when Stiles managed to come just from having his daddy’s cock fucking his throat.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, grinning. It was lovely to see him so relaxed and happy, so John let it slide that he wasn’t given permission to come.

“Well, then get that bath ready for us,” he said, watching his son clamber to his feet.

“Right-O, Daddy-O!”

John couldn’t help swatting Stiles ass as he ran by him and thundered up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, or hit me up at tumblr: udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
